Aquas II
Named Aquas II by Humans, is a water world, with an average temperature of almost freezing on the surface, and 100 C below zero after 40 feet deep. This creates a large layer of ice around the planet under the water (20 feet below the surface is where the ice is closest to the surface). This layer reaches 50 feet in its thickest areas. Under the ice layer is liquid water, that is kept warm by the planets Natural heat, emitted from volcanoes, and faults. The ice layer has many gaps, that allow creature to flow from one layer to another. Human scientist theorize that the planet may of been bombarded with millions of ice comets at one point, giving it the large supply of water, and eventually creating what is now the "Great Sea". Aquatic Life Plant Life Under the ice layer, many Aquas plants use the planets heat to produce their food with thermal synthesis. The internal warmth of the planet means that there is little need for competition. There are also species of "underworld" plants the float with currents and can grow to enormous sizes. They may sometimes attach together to create colonies. (These colonies are good for producing heat.) However, because of the thick clouds in the planet's atmosphere, plants that use photosynthesis cannot survive, and the same applies for the plants under the ice layer, thanks to the near freezing temperatures. Only enough light passes through the clouds to be capable of barely seeing. There are, however, plantlike species that found ways of using ice to their advantage ON the ice layer. These plants anchor themselves to the ice, to protect against strong currents. They brake branch out thin vines that are destined to grasp passing creatures that may brush on the invisible vines. Thanks to the absence of light there vines can't be seen, and many animals sense water motion, however the vines of many of these plants flow with the water, and are invisible to these poor animals. When an animal is caught, the vine pulls it down, and a reflex cause near by vines to grasp around it, and crush it. The vines then extend needle like limbs the puncture the surface, and absorb nutrients. Thanks to a reflex, only some vines grab the prey, while others remain in the water waiting for a victim. Animals There are many animals the live in the seas of Aquas II. Hydronions is the dominate species. It is semi-sentient, and is capable of roaming both layers of the world. However, there are animals fixed to one layer of the strange world. (Below are animals with high populations.) The outer layer of the world, the only layer the light touches, is surprisingly, the coldest, and therefore, many animals in this area have warm fluids (or warm "blooded"). One group of animals on the planet are the Mentriarks. There are many species that fall under this family. The Mentriarks are bulky large animals with sharp fangs, and a large mouth. They keep themselves suspended in the water, with their internal water, that is heated by their organs. This animal needs to eat a lot, to sustain the it's heat producing organs. Otherwise it'd become heavier, as the water becomes dense, and begin to sink. It has large fin like limbs, and some species have a form of propulsion. These are carnivorous and generally eat herbivores, such as Shalireen. Shalireen are plant eating creatures, that are large in number, and travel in packs. They generally eat the floating plants of the "Underworld" but occasionally eat the carnivorous plants of the "Cold World". They've evolved to see the infrared emitted from the vines, and know what areas to strike, as opposed to only the limited sonar of most of the aquatic creatures. Category:Planets